Vampire Knight: Reversed Roles
by Amaya Kemono Uchiha
Summary: Instead of Yuki losing her memories, it was Kaname who was adopted by headmistress cross and saved from being devoured by a Level E at five years old.
1. The Night class at Cross Academy

Chapter1: The Night class at Cross Academy

"...It's cold..." 'White snow. What is 'white? What is 'Snow'? It's something that is not red. So then what is red' a little boy of about five years old looks up as he hears someone approaching with wide eyes. The snow crunches as the man walks up to him. 'Vampires' the man kneels down in front of him. "Are you lost, little boy? I want your blood?" he says as his eyes glow red and his fangs show and the boy's eyes widen in fear. They are beasts in human form who drink the blood of living humans. The man grabs the boys head and leans towards his neck and gets ready to bite him. "No!" the boy yells and the boy goes wide eyed as he sees a hand go through the man's neck and the man turns to dust. The boy looks up and sees a girl standing there with blood on her hand. You are a disgrace to all vampires." she says as the body falls to the ground. You must never get close to a vampire. The girl licks the blood from her fingers as she walks over and holds her hand out to the boy and looks at the boy. "Is everything alright?" she asks. The boy notices she has waist length brown hair and red-brown eyes. The boy has short brown hair and brown eyes as he watches her. He notices she's wearing a pink and white dress under her coat and scarf. He reaches up and takes her hand. 'If you do, their gaze will enslave you. _My earliest memory begins with that snowy day_. Ten years later…at Cross Academy. The day class girls and boys surround the moon dormitory as they all whisper at the wall and they hear someone running past them to the front of the gates. Dusk in front of the Moon Dormitory. "Don't push!" one guy says. "Hurry up and move it!" another guy says. "Okay, Okay! It's way past curfew for all you day class students, so go back to your dorms!" I say. My name is Kaname Kurosu. I'm a first year and a Guardian in the Day Class. Cross Academy is a prestigious school that divides its student body between two groups: The Day Class and the Night Class. "Don't get so bossy just because you're a prefect!" one of the boys say. The day class and the Night Class share the school facilities in Rotation. But when classes change in the evenings, it's always complete chaos. I suddenly hear a loud click. "Ahh!" one of the guys screams. "Look!" one of his friends say. 'Shoot! The gate..!' I think. The reason why students from the day class always crowd around in the evening is because…The Night Class is an elite group of students! And they are all completely gorgeous. The Night Class students walk out from the gate. "Good morning, gentlemen! Still as handsome as ever, I see!" says Hanna Aidou. I sweat drop. "…'morning, she says...' All the guys scream and rush forward as they knock me over. "Ahh!" I fall face first on the ground. "Uff!" I say as I land on the ground. I feel someone put their hand on my arm and I look up. "Are you okay, Kaname?" a girl with long brown hair asks. "They're always so difficult to manage." She says. I blush as I realize who it is. "…Yuki!" I say as I stand up. "Yes…I'm just fine!" I say as I run my fingers through my bangs. She chuckles as she watches me, "You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad" she says as she stands up and gathers her books and straightens the skirt of her Night Class uniform. I start panicking as she stands up with her books in hand. "Oh… I didn't mean to…It's because you saved my life!" I say. This is Yuki Kuran. She's the Night class representative as well as the Dorm Leader for the Moon dormitory. On that night snowy night ten years ago…she's the one who saved my life. She puts her hand on my head as she smiles at me. "Don't worry about that anymore. It happened so long ago…" She glares at the person who grabbed her wrist and she sees it's my childhood friend and fellow Guardian, Zero Kiryu. Zero is also a day class student like me, but she doesn't go crazy over the Night class because she hates all vampires. She has since the day her family was murdered by one four years ago. She has silver hair that reaches past her shoulders and light purple eyes. She wears the day class uniform but doesn't use the ribbon and keeps the first top buttons unbuttoned. She has a tattoo on her neck and an earring in one of her ears as she glares at Yuki. "Class is starting, Kuran." she says. Yuki takes her wrist out of zero's grasp. "You're so scary, Ms. Disciplinary Committee." She says and walks away. One of the day class boys walks up to Yuki and holds out a rose. "Yuki, will…will you please accept this?" He says. She smiles and takes it. "Thank you." She says and keeps walking. Zero glares at me and I sweat drop. "It's none of my business how much you like Kuran. But you do know, right?" She says. This jerk is Zero Kiryu. She's also a member of the disciplinary committee. I look at her with an annoyed look on my face. "Shut up. Of course I know. They're different from the rest of us." I look at Yuki as she walks with the rest of the night class. Because the Night class isn't just an elite group of beautiful students. The rose Yuki holds withers away. The secret that no one knows about the Night Class…Is that every one of them is a vampire. For that reason… "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming every damn day?! Why?!" She yells and they all run away. I start punching her in her side. "You were late again! Useless jerk!" I say. She sweat drops. "That hurts!" Our job as members of the disciplinary committee is just a cover. "I'll get you for that." She says. "As if." I tell her. Our real job is to act as the "School Guardians". To protect the secrets…of the Night Class. Ever since long ago, stretching back into the shadows of history…There has been conflict between humans and vampires. In this country, only a select number of people remember the past. But…The existence of vampires is still a terrifying reality. The reason why students in the day class don't know about the schools secret…is because we deliberately block off all connections between the two classes. We go to the headmistresses' office to report back to her. "This ridiculous", says Zero. 'Not this again" I think as I sweat drop. "How can you possibly expect just the two of us to guard the whole bunch of those blood suckers and deal with the screaming idiots?!" she yells as she leans on the desk. "Headmistress?!" she yells. The headmistress holds her cup of tea. "I admit it is difficult to deal with every night. Thanks for your hard work!" she says. "So find someone else to help me before this whole thing implodes! He's worse than useless!" she says while pointing at me. I become angry and hold my fist up. "I don't have to take that from someone who's late all the time!" The headmistress takes a sip of her tea. "Impossible." She says. "The role of the guardians is critical…If the day class and night class are to successfully co-exist. You two are the only ones I can trust. Besides, it's a thankless job, with long hours, sleepless nights, and no respect. No one else would take it. And…I know my adorable son and loving daughter would never let me down." She says while smiling. Zero punches the desk and it breaks right down the middle. "You might have taken care of me, but I don't remember ever becoming your daughter!" Zero says, mad. "You always obsess over the details. It's such a pain." says the headmistress. Zero looks at me. "Hey, Kaname, you're more his kid than I am. Don't you have anything to say?" I scratch my head. "But…the night class seems to be getting on really well with the others. I'm just happy to help!" I say, smiling. "You're such a good boy, Kaname! I'm proud of you!" The headmistress says while crying. "Kaname is the only one who truly understands my pacifist idealism…!" she clenches her fist. "And me?! I dream that one we will break out of the dark cycle of hatred that haunts the relationship between humans and vampires! I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open hearts and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony! That is the glory of education…! That is the purpose of the Night Class!" she yells. I turn around and see Zero leaving. "I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Kaname." She slams the door behind her. "It's a shame…but I do understand why Kiryu feels the way she does." I turn around and look at her. "Even within the vampire community…there are evil creatures that still prey upon humans. That's why it would be a disaster if the truth of the Night class ever got out…" she says. I slam my hand down on the desk and it goes back to the original shape. "Yuki would never do anything like that! And there are plenty of honest vampires just like him, too! They're pacifists!" I yell. The headmistress looks at me. "Kaname…" she says. I run to the window and open it. "That's why it's going to be okay, headmistress! Just leave it to us Guardians!" I say. "Yes, yes" she says as she cries. "I'm going on patrol!" I say as I jump out the window and kneel on the ground before standing up and running. I don't have any memory prior to age five. On that snowy night, after Yuki saved me, she took me to the Headmistress of Cross Academy. And even though I had nothing, the headmistress took care of me and raised me as her own son. That's why I've always thought of that night ten years ago, as my beginning. So that's why…I've always believed…That humans and vampires can live together as one. The next morning in class. "Kurosu! Kurosu!" the teacher yells as I stay asleep. "Good grief! Nothing wakes that boy up! Alright then…Kiryu!" the teacher says. One of our classmates raises her hand. "Teacher, Kiryu's also asleep." The teacher sweat drops. "The two of them do this all the time! What on earth are they up to!?" The teacher yells. The day class teachers don't know about the true identity of the night class students either. "Detention for the both of them!" I wake up at the end of class and yawn as I put my head on the desk. "Not detention again", I say. My friend and roommate, Shino, gathers his books and puts them in his bag. "It's your own fault for staying out all night and sleeping all day. That's something only a vampire would do." He says and I jump up, scared and shocked that he found out the secret. "Y…you don't really believe in vampires, do you?" I ask, sweating. He looks at me with no emotion. "Of course not. I was kidding." He says. "Hey! Will you come to detention with me today? Please, Shino! It sucks having to do it alone with that jerk!" I beg as I stay in my seat. He stands up and grabs his bag. "No way. Anyway, I thought you guys were good friends." He says. "As if! Zero is flaky, bad tempered, and she's always so gloomy it's depressing!" I say, irritated. "Kaname. I can hear you." She says as she glares at me. "And have you noticed the freaky way she's always so serious? Can't resist fanning the fire." Shino says. "I'm saying it because I know you can hear me!" I say as I stick my tongue out at her. I turn around and see Shino walking out the door. "Wait! Shino!" I say. Shino waves to me. "Now that I think about it, you're perfect for each other. By the way, you're late." He says as he leaves the room. The night class heads to the class room and the teacher stands behind his desk as he is also a vampire. "Look outside. It's getting dark…" one of the students say. The teacher starts talking. "We here in the Night class are the first of our kind in the world to test these newly developed blood tablets. Not only are we the pride of this school, we are the pride of the entire vampire race." He says. One of the male students looks up. "Somehow I rarely doubt that." he says. His friend looks up. "We're just a study group, anyway." She says. One of the female students looks at Yuki. "I don't know about that. Co-existing with humans like this…is a huge step forward. Right, Yuki?" she asks. Yuki turns the page in her book and chuckles. "That's right. After all, we have the headmistress to thank…for everything that we learned here." She says as she looks up and smiles. Me and Zero stand on the roof outside the class room. I look at the window and see Yuki standing in front of it; except she doesn't see me and I blush slightly. "So, how is Yuki Kuran, you're hero, doing tonight?" Zero asks me bluntly. "It-It-It-It-It's not like I was only looking at Yuki or anything! Everyone in the night class is behaving perfectly tonight! And it doesn't look like anyone from the day class is wandering around either!" I say. I smile and cross my arms. "Looks like we're in for a quiet peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here." I say. "…I know that…the headmistress thinks that the members of the night class are pacifists…but I don't believe it. And there is no way in hell… that I'm going to let my guard down. And that's why I just don't understand how an adult like the headmistress could ever co-operate with them. You said it yourself once. The reason why they look like humans…is so they can hunt us down more efficiently." Zero says as she looks at me. "I'm going on patrol." She says and she goes inside as I stay on the roof. 'I don't understand you, Zero. And that's because when you arrived four years ago'…-FLASH BACK- "This girls name is Zero Kiryu. She'll be living with us from now on. Kaname…her family was killed by a bad vampire." She says. That was the first time I have ever seen pure hatred in someone's eyes. I know… that not all vampires are good and kind…"The parents I no longer remember…were probably also killed by vampires. "…Geez." I sigh as I stand on the edge of the roof. "Looks like some day class students are breaking curfew again…" I say as I jump down and catch my hands on the branch and drop from it as I kneel on the ground. "You two! I want your names and class number!" I say as I look at the day class boys. I grab my arm band. "Wandering around after dark is strictly prohibited under school regulations. It's very dangerous; please return to your dorms immediately!" I say. They both look at me. "We just came to take pictures of the night class students. What the hell is you're problem?" one of the boys asks. I look at the others knee and see that he's bleeding. "You're bleeding?! Quick! Get back to the dorms!" I say as I push them and they look at me. "Huh? Why?!" one of them asks. "Hurry!" I say and I quickly grab my Artemis rod and extend it to its full length. "Who's there?!" I say as someone catches the end of it in her hand. "How scary…I'd expect nothing less from the headmistress's son." Takatsuki says. One of the boys looks shocked as he speaks. "I-It's Takatsuki Kain and Hanna Aidou from the night class! No way…!" he says. Hanna looks at me and moves Artemis out of her way. "We smelt blood and decided to take a look around. You really are mean, Kaname." She says as she chuckles. The wind blows and she smells the air. "After all…we came out here especially to see you." She says. She smells the air. "Ahh…It's such a lovely scent…mmm… the scent of your blood…" she says as she looks at me. "Hanna! If you dare lay a finger on either one of them…I won't…forgive…" I trail off as she grabs my hand with her free one that isn't holding Artemis rod. "Did you fall earlier?" she asks me. "The scent that I was talking about…is of your own blood…Kaname..." She says and her fangs extend and her eyes turn red. "Thanks, but…" I try to pull away. 'Dammit! When I swung down from the tree earlier…' She grabs my wrist. 'I can't pull away from her! She's too strong!' "You really are…" she leans towards my hand. "Hanna!" I say. "Tempting…me…"she says and her fangs bite my palm. The boys scream. "Ah! A vampire! Impossible!" They both yell. 'This is really bad!' She starts drinking my blood from my palm as I keep trying to move away from her. "Stop it, Hanna! Hanna…!" She releases my hand. "I want more..." The day class boys pass out. "Can I take it from your neck?" she smiles. D-D-Don't you dare! Let me go! Hanna!" I yell. Takatsuki sees something appear behind Hanna. "Drinking blood while on school grounds are strictly prohibited." Zero says as she points bloody rose at Hanna's forehead. "Getting drunk on the scent of blood…you finally revealed your true nature, Vampire." She says. "Zero, don't!" I say while still in Hanna's grasp. "Oh…?" Hanna says. "It was just a taste." She says as she licked the blood from her lips. Zero suddenly shoots bloody rose but I grab her arm and lift it up at the last second. Hanna flinches. "That was scary." She says. "Idiot! Why did you shoot?!" I say as I still hold onto Zero's arm. Takatsuki looks up at the tree that was shot. "What the…" she says. "It's called the 'bloody rose'." Someone says as they walk towards us and I look up and see that it's Yuki. "You should be more careful, Hanna. It was made to kill creatures like _us." _She says as she grabs Hanna's shirt collar. "Well then. I'll take care of these fools. The headmistress will need a full report." She says. Hanna looks at Yuki. "Dorm president Kuran…" she says. Yuki looks at Zero. "Is that okay, Zero?" she asks. I look up at Zero. "Zero…" I say. Zero looks away. "Just get them out my sight, Kuran." She says. "Takatsuki." Yuki says and looks at her, "Me?" she says and points at herself. Why didn't you stop Hanna? You're just as guilty as she is." She says and turns to me. "Kaname… what about the two boys who fainted? Shall we take care of that, too?" she asks. "Y-yes, Yuki?" I say, nervous. "Don't worry, we'll have them taken to the headmistress to have their memories erased." She says. I look at them. "Poor guys…" I say. She turns away. I see. Well then…I'm sorry about all of this. I hope it hasn't awoken any bad memories for you…Kaname." She says and smiles slightly. I hold up my hands. "Oh no! She didn't actually hurt me, so don't worry about it!" I say. She smiles and walks away. I smile and blush slightly. 'I always knew Yuki was different…' I feel Zero grab my wrist and I look up at her and see her tying her ribbon around my hand. "Wh-what?" I ask as she ties it into a knot so it'll stay in place. "Zero…"I say. "Let's go. We still have deal with the boys." She says as she starts walking. Ever since that day when he lost his family… "This place…reeks of blood. It's making me sick. The fact that they actually like this smell…is proof that they're animals." She says as she glares ahead. Zero won't enter a stranger's territory without carrying a weapon. The next morning I'm in the bathroom blow drying my hair. 'Zero…is more talkative now than when she first came here, but still…' I keeps blow drying my hair as I hear the bathroom door open and I listen as Zero walks in the bathroom. I turn around, slightly pissed off. "What are you doing in here?!" I yell. "Bite me! The dorm showers are closed until dawn!" she yells back. "It's like I'd want to look at you anyway." She says and turns around and takes off her shirt. I'm glad she's got a tank top on as I throw a bottle at her head. "Don't just come in and start stripping! I'm still a guy!" I see the look on her face and become annoyed. "You just thought, 'no you're not!' didn't you? I can hear your mind, jerk!" I say as I grab my towel. She comes over and smells me. "Wh-What?!" I say, annoyed. She straightens up and looks at me. "I can't smell the blood anymore." She says. "Oh, shut up! My hand already stopped bleeding. But if it really is like in the old legends, I might still turn into a vampire. Ten years ago, I was also attacked by a stray vampire…maybe my blood's unusually sweet or something," I say as I go back to blow drying my hair. Zero walks towards the shower. "…how should I know?" she says. "Right…" I say. "Oh! But I'll be more careful from now on!" I say as I smile at her. "After all, I'm the day and night guardian at cross academy! I can survive no matter how much of my blood vampires drink, right? Hey!" I say as she walks away. At cross academy…the day and night class live side by side. However… "Ten days suspension?" Hanna asks. "It was still worth it for a taste of Kaname's blood. I don't think I'll be able to endure living off tablets for much longer. His blood was so delicious…"she looks up as Yuki walks up to her. Yuki back hands Hanna as she becomes angry. "Pardon?" says Yuki as she glares at Hanna. There is a secret that is kept from the day class students…It's that every one of the night class students is a vampire. "Sorry." Hanna says as she looks away with a cut on her cheek. But…what I didn't realize…was that there is also another secret. Yuki licks the blood from her finger.


	2. Zero's Secret

Chapter 2: Zero's Secret

All the day class boys and girls walk around campus chattering away which seems even louder than usual as they fuss over the stuff they're doing. In the boys dorm of the day class they boys continue fuss to get everything ready. "Let's go!" one of them say. "Just a minute, the ribbon!" his roommate says. "Who are you giving it to?" one of the boys asks. "Huuuh? Isn't it obvious?" another boy says. Cross Academy. One of the day class boys waves to one of his friends. "Good morning! Today's finally the day!" he says. In the moon dorm, Hanna pulls the blanket off her head. "…Aaaahh… Give me a break, I was fast asleep." She says. "It's so noisy outside the gates…must be the boys from the day class. What do they want now?" she asks as she sits up, still groggy. She covers her eyes with her hand as the curtains are opened and she barriers herself under her blanket. "Takatsuki! The light…!" she says, annoyed. Takatsuki pulls the curtain back. "Whoa…it actually is the morning boys. Better get ready to run. Oh…That's right. It's today…" she says as she looks up. "What is?!" Hanna says, mad. Takatsuki looks at Hanna and smiles slightly. "It's the day boys give out chocolates and roses and confess to their crushes…'Valentine's Day'" she says and all the day class boys stand around the gate. The boys try to squeeze through each other to get to the gate as I stand on the top on the gate. "It's still morning…! Are they really planning to wait here all day for the night class!?" I say as I pull out my whistle and blow it. Day class first year Kaname Kurosu Guardian. "Classes are starting for all day class students! Everyone go to your classrooms!" I say as I point my whistle at them. I turn and see a boy trying to throw his chocolate and rose over the gate. "I have to give them my chocolates and roses." He says. "Hey, you! Get down from there!" I yell. He falls back. "Aa-hh!" he says as he falls back. "Ah!" he tells as he heads towards the ground. I run towards him. "Look out!" I say and I see someone catch him. He looks up. "Oh…Thank you, Zero." He says as he looks at her. "Nice catch, Zero!" I say as I raise my arms. She glares at him. "I've told you a thousand times now…" she says and he backs away, scared. "Members of the night class do not leave the moon dorms during day light hours. If you absolutely must give them presents, it will have to wait until dusk. Come back when the night class and day classes change over. If any of you pull a stunt like that again…I'll personally make sure that you're suspended on valentine's day every year until you graduate." She says as she glares at them. Zero Kiryu. Guardian. Day class. First year. "So once again, you begin valentine's day as the enemy of all man-kind. You do realize that you just destroyed any chance of getting chocolates and roses, right?" I say as I put my hand on her shoulder. She turns and glares at me. "Then what should have I said? After all, my duty as a guardian is…to prevent the day class students…from ever finding out what the night class really is." She says. I look at the gate. "Yeah…we'll have to be extra careful tonight." I say. The night class at cross academy has a secret that students in the day class don't know about. It's that the night class is made up of vampires. Takatsuki scratches the back of her head. "It'll be more fun when the sun goes down. After all, this only happens once a year. I'm going back to bed." She says as she closes the curtain. Hanna lies back down and covers half her face with her blanket. "I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good. …but I still like blood better for dessert!" she says and closes her eyes. And also… "I know that it's Valentine's Day. I also realize that the school is buzzing with excitement. But there is also an increased danger that something might go wrong, to expose the night class's true identity. For that reason, I expect the two of you to be even more diligent than ever! You are, after all, the school's guardians!" says the headmistress. Our real jobs as Guardians are to protect the night class's secrets. I raise my arm in salute. "Yes, ma'am!" I say. Zero looks away and sighs. "That's why I said we should just ban it…" she says. "Wouldn't that just inspire a revolt? It's best to give them an outlet. And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable…such dear little creatures…I could never be so cruel as to keep them from their devoted fans." She says and Zero glares at her. I look at Zero. "I think that look means, 'how dare you compliment them in front of me?' She's not happy." I say to the headmistress. "Yes, well, I suppose you're right." Says the headmistress. "Well… I understand that vampires have been the enemies of humans for some centuries now. But there are still some vampires who wish to co-exist with us peacefully…It's important to teach them to have pride in taking the first steps to bridge the divide between our two races…Zero…Even though you may think it's impossible now…someday, I want you to understand that." Says the headmistress as she stands in front of the window with her back to us. Zero looks away. "That's impossible. The past can never be erased." She says. "And you believe that because they're beasts in human form…who drink the blood of living humans?" says the headmistress as she turns to look at us and Zero has her bangs cover her eyes. I sit on my knees on her desk and hold something out to her. "Here, for you, head-mother! Happy valentine's day!" I say as they both look at me and I toss one to Zero. "And this is for you, Zero. As always!" I say. "Twenty coupons for Kaname's shoulder massages!" exclaims the headmistress. "Good for one errand." Says Zero as she reads it. "It's exactly the same thing you gave us back when you were in grade school." She says. "I glare at her. "So sue me." I say. I grab her sleeve and pull her towards the door. "Come on. We're going to be late!" I say. I keep pulling her behind me. "Why…" I say and she looks at me. "What?" she asks. Zero hates vampires because her family was murdered by one four years ago. "No…nothing…" I say. So why does the headmistress say things like that…knowing full well that she's reopening old wounds. She suddenly jerks her arm out of my hand. "Oh…sorry. I didn't realize that I was still holding onto you." I say as I look back at her and I see that she has her hand on her throat, "It's fine…" she says. 'Zero…?' In class I sit next to Shino and yawn after I wake up from my nap. "Aah! Only one more lesson after this!" I say, smiling. "Everyone's getting restless." He says. I look at him. "Aren't you giving chocolates and a rose to anyone, Shino?" I ask. "No. I can't be bothered." He sighs. "Not even for the night class?" I say. He smiles. "To be honest, I prefer the day class to the night class anyway. What about you?" he asks. "I'm not either." I say. "I can see the stem and ribbon." He says. "Well, the truth is…I had to buy them from a shop. When I tried to make it and plant it myself, it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in the class who's that lame." I say. "So? Who are you giving it to? I mean, it's not obviously for the girl glaring daggers from behind us." He says. "You're a member of the disciplinary committee, yet you're giving that to her?" she says and I shudder under her glare. At the gate, all the day class boys stand there, chattering away until the gate opens and the Night class students are standing there. Dusk. I blow my whistle. "Okay, okay, okay! Get in line! Get in line! You there! I saw that! Get back in your place!" I yell. The night class has arrived. It's time for the classes to change. Hanna puts her fists up to her chest. "Whoa! This year, all the boys are going in hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!" she says and Takatsuki yawns and Seri just has a bored expression on her face. "This is hell." She says. "Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's Day, 'who is the lucky winner of the day class boys chocolates and roses!?' line up race! All members of the night class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the boys will line up to give you their chocolates and roses. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another. Understood? I would like everyone to keep in mind that this is not a game. It means a lot to the boys so take it seriously!" I say as I hold my finger up and Hanna runs to the gates. "They're mine! All mine!" she says, excited. "Hanna," says Yuki and Hanna freezes in her tracks. Remember to mind your manners, understand?" she says. Yuki Kuran, Night class president, also dorm leader. "Yes, dorm leader." Says Hanna. "This is moronic." Seri says. "Just do it anyway." Says Takatsuki. One of the boys holds up his chocolate and rose and bows. "Please, accept this, Yuki!" he says. She turns and sees the gate that has her name on it. "Oh…" she says and she takes them. "Thank you very much." She says and the boys keep handing them to her until she can't accept any more. "Aah… sorry everyone…I can't hold any more than this…" she says. The boys bow. "Oh, that's fine! We're so sorry to trouble you!" they say together. Yuki smiles at them. "I really am sorry." She says and walks away. She looks at me and smiles. "Thank you for everything, Kaname." She says. "Sure!" I say as I hold the day class boys back. 'Shoot! She's leaving already!' I think. "Don't get hurt." She says and keeps walking. "I-I won't!" I say. I reach inside my pocket and sigh. I lost my chance. I'm suddenly pushed to the ground by the day class boys and the chocolate and rose fall out of my pocket as Zero picks them up. "Yuki!" she says as she throws them and Yuki catches them. "You forgot something." She says and I stand up and pat my pockets, checking for them. "Huh!? Ah… when did…Zero!" I say, nervous. Yuki looks at them. "I accept. Than you, Kaname." She says. "S-sure!" I say as I blush and turn to Zero, punching her in her side. "How dare you just give it to Yuki like that! I could kill you right now!" I say. "You were going to wimp out! I saw you! Oww!" she says. I turn away and pout. "Because she probably didn't want it anyway…She belongs with the night class. I can only ever catch a glimpse of what it must be like. The world she lives in…the things she sees…she's so different from me…" I say. Ten years ago, Yuki saved my life. But… To her it meant almost nothing… "Yuki…those must be heavy. I can take them for you." Says Seiren and he holds out his hands as Yuki puts the chocolates and roses in his hands. "You can have them. This is the only one I want." She says as she brings it to her lips. Hanna wraps her arm around a boy's shoulder and smiles. "So, what's your blood type?" she asks and I blow the whistle. "Hanna! What do you think you're doing?! That's not allowed!" I say as I push them away from each other. "Got it!? All that you can take are the chocolates and roses! Nothing else!" I say and I turn around to look at Zero. "Hey! Zero, what are you…Zero?" I say as I see that she's not there. Zero braces her arm against the wall to keep herself from collapsing. She glares as she looks up. "I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are." She says and the day class bot she caught this morning walks from around the corner. "Zero, I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since you're supposed to thank people with chocolates…This…I made myself." he says. "Go away." Says Zero. "But I…" said the boy. "Forget about it…" she says as she clenches her fist. "Go away! Now!" she yells as she bangs her fist against the wall and the boy runs away. The veil of night is falling…Their time is approaching. "Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity and their nocturnal behavior. It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful. They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities. Hmm… looks like students from the day class are still causing a fuss. The night class's lessons will have to start late tonight. Well then…Zero?" says the headmistress as she closes the curtain and turns to Zero who's sitting on the floor in the corner, leaning against the wall. She glares at the headmistress. "You can try to fight it or ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" she asks Zero. "…Shut up..." says Zero. She clutches her chest in pain. "Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop." says the headmistress as she holds out a glass of water and two tablets. "What is it?" Zero says as she narrows her eyes. "You know what it is" says the headmistress. Zero knocks the glass out of her hand and it breaks when it hits the floor. "Never" says Zero. "The attacks are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer. But…you already know that, don't you…Zero?" says the headmistress. I wobble down the hall way to the bathroom as I walk alongside the wall. "I can't believe that Zero just ran off and left me there. What the hell is she doing?" I say as I open the door and I see her sitting against the wall in her uniform skirt, a tank top and her dress shirt over her shoulders. "Zero! Where the-" I cut off as I see that she's still wet from her showers and I kneel down in front of her as she doesn't look up at me. "What's wrong?" I ask as I look at her. I grab a towel and start drying her hair. "Silly…you'll catch a cold. At least dry yourself off. C'mon…I need some help to the sleeves on, right?" I say as I button up her shirt. "Let's see…"I reach inside my pocket and pull out a wrapper and takes the chocolate out of it. "Here!" I hold it out to her. "It's for you. A chocolate. For you." She takes it in her mouth. "But you're not allowed to say that it's as bad as when I was in grade school, okay?" I say as she eats it. "It's the only one I made that actually turned out right. So it's a super, world exclusive delicacy! I bet you're really grateful, right?" I say, smiling and I look shocked when I see the look on her face. "Ah! Why are you looking so revolted!? Geez!" I stand up and turn around as she still looks at the ground and I see something lying on the floor. I reach down and pick it up. One of the vampires blood tablets. What's this doing here? It was the first Valentine's Day I have ever given a girl a chocolate and a rose. "By the way…that guardian, Zero, was looking really off color today." says Takuma as she looks at Yuki, who puts a blood tablet in a wine glass of water. "It was bound to happen." says Yuki. "What? Do you know something about it?" asks Takuma. Yuki picks up the wine glass. "Let's just say that the incident which took place four years ago…changed her life completely." She says. I didn't find out about Zero's secret…until the next day.


End file.
